


Distractions

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [29]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the hospital room, Gibbs caught Tony looking at him and knew he sensed his fear. Stupid mistake, letting it show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of 'The Promise' series. It is chapter number 29.

**Distractions**

In the middle of the night, Gibbs heard a painful-sounding bout of coughing coming from the guest room. It took a great deal of self-control not to interfere. He heard low voices and eventually the coughing ceased. In the morning, both Tim and Tony looked worse for wear; neither of them protested when Gibbs announced he was driving them to the hospital.

Tony was all smiles and jokes with the nurse while she hooked him up to IVs and monitors. Tim stood at his bedside, trying to be positive.

A tech marked spots on Tony's ribs, on his right side. "Good thing I waxed," Tony said with a grin.

Seeing this little black marks on Tony's smooth skin, suddenly it became all too real. Gibbs caught Tony looking at him and knew he sensed his fear. Stupid mistake, letting it show. He covered it up with a confident, "You'll do fine," but he wasn't sure that Tony bought it.

Tim's mother, Alison, came in with Nicky in her arms. "Someone keeps asking to see his daddy," she said, holding the boy so Tony could hug him.

"Nicky, how'd you grow so big in just a few days?" Tony got a little emotional and covered it up by giving his son noisy kisses on his cheeks, making him giggle.

Alison picked up Nicky and gave Tony a hug. "We'll see you soon, honey."

"Now for the fun part," Tony said with a small smile that obviously took some effort.

Tim took his hand. "The surgeon's the best, Tony. I checked him out and Brad assured me–"

Tony said, "It's okay, Timmy."

Gibbs muttered, "I'll be out in the waiting room."

"You don't have to wait," said Tim.

Gibbs growled, "Yeah, I _do_. He's still one of my people. So are you, McGee."

At first, Tim seemed nonplussed, then he said, "Guess we'd better stock up on the good coffee."

Before he left, Gibbs asked, "Hey, where you gonna stay when they release you?"

Tony glanced at Tim and winced. "Looks like it has to be the in-law's condo. Have you ever seen the movie _The In-Laws_ , 1979? Peter Falk and Alan Arkin?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "I found out that Tony'd booked a room at the Adams House."

"Their room service is excellent," Tony protested.

"You're going to need a lot of care, Tony," Tim countered. "At my parent's place–"

Tony interrupted, "Which doesn't stack up against the Adams' House, with the sauna, round-the-clock maid service… _I'm_ going to the hotel."

Gibbs had had enough. "The hell you are. Plenty of room at my place. Bring the kid and the nanny. McGee, too," he said, almost as an afterthought.

"You sure you know what you're taking on?" Tony had a satisfied glint in his eye.

Gibbs had a feeling he'd just been suckered. "Just don't expect any fancy concierge service, DiNozzo." A nurse came in carrying a tray with a catheter kit and Gibbs figured it was time to leave.

<  •  > end  <  •  >

 


End file.
